


Only If For A Night

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Clannibal, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Psychological Drama, Slight OOC, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: Upon returning home from a bad date, Special Agent Clarice Starling comes face to face with the man behind the voice that has been haunting her mind. Will she confront some of her conflicting emotions?Set between The Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal.





	Only If For A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Lecter (RoNask)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/gifts).



> I promised to write a fic, for who this is gifted to. When I asked them what they wanted they stated they wanted Clannibal smut set between SOTL and Hannibal. This request was well out of my comfort zone, because almost all of the fics I have read of this type about these two take the characters, especially Clarice, way out of character. OOC fics annoy me. However to achieve this slight divergent from canon, you have to bend the characters a little bit. I hope I did not bend our lovely Clarice and Hannibal too much because this story ended up being a joy to write. I usually don't ask for comments but any feedback you have for this one will be met with great appreciation. Thank you for all of you who continue to look forward to and read my fics!

He sounded so good on paper; worked for the State Department, a Military Brat; his dad retired from the Air Force. He appreciated her quick wit and asked to see her badge when she informed him she worked for the FBI. Her accent never came up once though he did mention his mother being born and raised in Mississippi. 

Dinner was at an upscale restaurant in DC, when she asked to choose the wine he suggested they just get glasses instead. Their first twos date were just coffee, moments stolen between their busy careers and she had let him pay; but this? When the bill was placed on the table, he grabbed it but she grabbed her purse, her dainty little black bag, she’d bought just for this date and opened it. “How much is my half?” 

He frowned at her, “Can you turn off the feminism for one night, Clarice?”

“It’s who I am, it comes with the wit.” She threw two twenties down on the table before getting up and heading towards the restroom. 

After relieving herself, Clarice Starling washed her hands, noting the quality of the soap and high ply count of the paper towels. _Quite swank, a girl could get used to this place._ She studied her reflection in the mirror, her fancy up-do still in place, except for the front tendrils she’d curled. She twirled her fingers around them smiling. _Can I turn my feminism off? He’s the most interesting I’ve met since…since…don’t think of **him.**_ Clarice opened her purse and pulled out her lipstick, a creamy red she’d treated herself to from the department store make-up counter, and reapplied. 

Purse closed she walked back out to into the dimly lit restaurant and their table where her two twenties sat. The bill was gone. She reopened her purse, picked them up and put them back in.

Her date smiled at her, “Good. Let’s get something straight, I know you’re used to doing things on your own but if we’re going to continue seeing each other, get used to this. Call me old fashion but it’s who I am.”

Starling rocked back and forth on her kitten heels. 

“Now shall we head to that art gallery?” 

*******

He appreciated the art; that was a plus. On the drive back to her duplex however, the date took a turn.

“So how wedded to the FBI are you?”

Starling let out a nervous laugh, “How wedded to the State Department are you?”

“I’m looking to go abroad. That’s the perk of the State Department, it’s the reason to do it. If we’re looking to take this serious one of us will have to give up our careers.”

Clarice’s mouth dropped as she turned to look at him, “And you just assume it’s going to be me? And you assume I’m looking for something serious?”

At a red light, he ran his hand up and down the steering wheel as he turned to look at her, “You mean you’re not looking for something serious?”

“I don’t know. I mean I’d like to think I'm looking for something serious, but I also like to get to know you first.”

The light changed, Clarice turned to look at the street lights out the window. _That was a mood killer, there goes my sex for the night. And I was looking forward to getting laid, it’s been over two years. I even bought condoms._

They pulled into the cul-de-sac and into her driveway. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door before he had a chance to turn off the car. 

“Thank you for dinner. I’d invite you in for a nightcap but I need to get to bed, I have an early meeting with my boss and Justice about a new assignment.” She knew her tone was cold but she didn’t care.

“So is that I’m married to the job?”

“Yes. Thank you for dinner. Good luck.” 

Clarice slammed the car door hard. She opened her purse locating her keys as the headlights faded into the distance. She had the key in the padlock when a shadow came out from the side.

“I bet he did not even notice those nice shoes. Italian leather they match perfectly with that little black bag. He’s not worthy of you, Clarice you were wise not to invite him in.”

That metallic rasp! She froze the key in the lock. “Dr. Lecter,” she whispered.

He walked forward, coming into the porch light, “I know I promised not to call on you, Clarice and showing up here quite rude of me, however I wanted to see you one last time before I left the country.”

“We have records of you already leaving.”

“Of course you do.”

“Well you saw me Doctor, now let me go.”

“I suppose you’ll call Crawford once inside? And what will happen then, Clarice? They will swarm your little duplex like flies on a fresh corpse. Looking for every last trace of me. Constant patrols in case I return. No peace for you or Special Agent Mapp.”

Starling closed her eyes, not letting go of her keys. _You know he’s right. And you know he’ll be gone before they get here. There is no point…_

“You still owe me some information, Clarice. You never took out that ad to tell me about the lambs.”

“Please, Dr. Lecter…” She felt her hand shaking as she fumbled to turn the key. “Please leave me be.” 

“It’s a simple yes or no answer. Do you still hear the lambs?”

“You have your freedom, why do you care about me?”

“I already told you, Clarice. The world is more interesting with you in it. You are an intriguing, intelligent woman. Those lambs had haunted you almost your whole life, you think you have found a way to silence them. I just wanted to see if it actually worked.”

She finally got the locked turned but upon pulling the key out she dropped her whole keychain. They both watched it fall and then looked up at each other. “Yes, the lambs have stopped screaming, are you happy?” She bent down and picked up her keys, her hand still visually shaking. 

“I’m afraid not, Clarice,” He stepped closer to her so he was now on the porch instead of in the grass. “You’re not telling me the whole truth. I believe the lambs have stopped screaming but your sleep is still not silent.”

“Quid pro quo, Doctor.”

He smirked at her, a glimmer in his maroon eyes. Hannibal reached over and opened the door, “If we’re going to play our little game, I believe we shall be comfortable. Can you handle the idea of continuing the conversation with me with no bars or nets between us?”

She was not afraid of this man, there was mutual respect between them, one that kept her from calling the police and him from killing her. And there was more, so much more she refused to admit.

Once inside, she led him past her sparsely decorated living room and into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door as she turned on the light.

The room hung heavy with the scent of her perfume, she hadn’t changed it. He observed her neatly made full sized bed, covered with a traditional looking patchwork quilt, “I must say, Clarice, rather forward of you and here I am without a bead for your necklace.”

“Shut up.” And yet she felt her cheeks flush. “We’re only in here because I can’t risk Ardelia waking up and wandering over to my side of the duplex.” Not taking her eyes off of The Good Doctor she sat her purse on her nightstand and opened the top drawer.

“Weapons will not be necessary, Clarice. Leave the guns where they are.”

“How do I know you’re not armed?”

Dr. Lecter reached into his pants pocket and removed his Harpy. He tossed it onto the floor in front of his feet.

Clarice arched an eyebrow as she looked at The Doctor and then the knife. 

“It’s the only one I have. You’ll just have to believe me, Clarice.”

She bent down, picked it up and tossed in into the top drawer with her gun before closing it.

“Now in full light I must say, Clarice I can see your tastes have quite developed. Coco Chanel was the first to wear the little black dress and it suits you well.”

Clarice felt her cheeks burn. She looked down at the floor, “Thank you, Doctor.”

“You’re not used to getting sincere compliments are you, Clarice? You’re used to being ogled, eyed up and down like slab of loin at the market. Crawford has even seen you to some extent in that same way. A bright, eager girl he can use up. And how many guys have you dated told you looked good without really noticing you? The effort that went into making sure those two tendrils were curled just right?”

Clarice felt the tears in her eyes, “Quid pro quo, Doctor. What did you mean in you letter by some of our stars are the same?”

He took a breath and blinked, looking away from her. _Was there a pink hue to his cheeks?_

“I was quite transparent in my letter, Clarice.”

“That’s not an answer, Dr. Lecter.”

“Yes it was. If my words were not clear to you, Clarice perhaps there are still many things you refuse to admit and accept about yourself.”

She took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, she felt the familiar twinge between her thighs. _Push it back, Starling. You’ve done it so many times before. But it’s not just a voice in your mind, not a voice haunting your dreams. He’s here in the flesh…_ She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, “Yes, the lambs are silent, Doctor but every so often your voice now creeps into my dreams, mocking me.” 

“Are you sure about that, Clarice?”

She placed her hands on her bed, “I am very sure it is your voice.”

“But is it always mocking you? Your body language is telling me something else; your breathing rate has increased, you’re refusing to make eye contact and you are bracing yourself on the bed and you sat down and crossed your legs away from me. If I may be frank, Clarice you’re aroused and are trying to suppress it. And this is why you don’t want to discuss my haunting your dreams now. Good Little Special FBI Agent Starling shouldn’t have such thoughts about a killer.” Hannibal sat down on the bed next to her, “And yet here we are.”

“Crawford told me not to let you inside my head,” Clarice whispered her voice trembling. “I didn’t listen and now…” She turned at looked at him. “You have your answer; will you please go?”

“Ah but I don’t, Clarice. What exactly does the voice say to you?”

She looked down at The Doctor’s hands resting on his legs. She reached over and took one into her hands, “When our fingers briefly touched in Memphis I know you felt that spark too. If your lips are to touch mine they are safe.”

Hannibal looked down at their fingers intertwined. Her skin was so soft and yes that spark came rushing back to him as that door in his memory palace was pushed open from the inside. His loins stirred. He took a deep breath before raising his other hand to her chin, “I can silent that voice just like the lambs, Clarice.” With that he leaned in and let his lips lightly brush hers; soft and gentle.

Clarice closed her eyes, arched her back leaning more into him as she opened her mouth to his, begging for more. The Good Doctor pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes once they opened. She pulled his hand from her chin and leaned back into him, her open mouth eager to explore his. Hannibal gasped into hers as he opened his and instantly felt her tongue, desperate to taste every drop of a forbidden fruit before she was caught. She leaned so her torso rested back onto the pillows pulling Hannibal on top of her body.

He pulled away looking down at her, “Clarice, the fantasy and reality are two different things…”

She cut him off, “Are you saying you can’t perform, Doctor?” 

“No. It’s just that you still have a very ridged idea of morality, Clarice. You are still so very conflicted about me. You see me as a man, yet know you should see me as a monster…”

“You’re a man who has done monstrous things,” She raised her fingers to his cheek. “You said you could silence the voice like you did the lambs. Is that true?”

How he ached for her. If he were a weaker man he would have stolen her long ago, but taking Clarice without her consent would never be satisfying. He had it right now, regardless of how she might feel in the morning, regardless of how he might feel when he’s in Italy and might not see her again.

“Yes, silence,” He leaned down and kissed her again, this time passionately. 

Her hungry lips spread her lipstick all over his mouth, as she fumbled at his shirt buttons. Clarice’s chest rose and fell with deep breath as he trailed his lips down her neck stopping at her cleavage line. Coming to the last exposed button, Starling started untucking The Doctor’s shirt. He sat up and removed it and his red eyes sparkling watched as she stood up. One at a time she kicked off her good shoes and turned around exposing the little black dress’ zipper to Hannibal. He pinched the slider and pulled it slowly, the teeth opening exposing Clarice’s matching black lace bra and panties.

As the dress puddled around her feet, Clarice let out the breath she was holding. _What are you doing, Starling? Letting him touch you and see you like this? You know he’s a monster. How many people did he kill again to escape from Memphis? And the ones he killed and ate before that?_

“Whose voice are you hearing this time, Clarice?” He was standing behind her whispering in her ear. “I’m guessing it’s not mine because mine would be telling you how fetching that matching lingerie set is against your fair skin.” Hannibal ran his hands gently down her behind feeling the lace. She shivered. “Quality lace, if I may say so. Did you use some bonus money? Did you think about me when you bought it? Not necessarily would Dr. Lecter like looking at me in this, but more in the I’ll show you Dr. Lecter I have an excellent taste vein.”

“Quid pro quo…”

“Don’t even bother, Clarice I am receiving great pleasure from looking at you in them.” He kissed her shoulder. He pulled her close as he slid his hands from her behind and around on her stomach. “But it would be rude of me to just keep staring.” He slid one further still till one of his fingers lightly touched between her thighs. 

She gasped and leaned back into him, spreading her legs wider. In doing so she felt Hannibal’s erection pushing through his pants. Clarice’s eyes flew open _…Some of our stars are the same! He’s not doing this just for me!_ Her eyes closed again and a sigh escaped her lips as he ran his finger up and down the fine fabric of the crotch of her panties. She felt the fabric grow wetter with every stroke and as her knees weakened all she could think about was their first meeting and Miggs’ blunt words…I can smell your cunt.

“You can smell me right now, right Hannibal?” she whispered a smile on her lips.

He kissed the nape of her neck, dragging his lips back and forth over her shoulders. She had said his name. He could smell her cunt. How he wanted to tear apart, and oh how would she enjoy it. But she was not ready and neither was he. Tonight, they both needed solace. Hannibal raised his hands to the back of her bra and unhooked it. She dropped it to the floor before turning around to face him. He let their lips meet, her firm nipples brushing against his chest hair. The Doctor’s erection throbbed against his constricting pants. He sat down on the bed, legs spread and Clarice walked up standing between them.

“Tell me, Clarice what else do these voices say?” He leaned over and sucked on her right breast while he lifted his legs up one at a time to remove his shoes and socks.

“No, Hannibal,” The Agent stated running her fingers through his hair. “I believe it is your turn to answer a question. How long have you been visualizing scenarios, transactions of fucking with me?”

He pulled away from her breast, a chuckle coming from his throat, “Touché, Clarice. Touché.” The Good Doctor stood, unbuckling his belt and pants, dropping them and his boxer briefs to the floor. 

Clarice bit her lip and looked down sizing up Hannibal’s dick. She looked back up at him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. “There are condoms in the top drawer,” she stated after breaking away. She discarded her panties, pulled the quilt and flat sheet all the way back to the end of the bed before crawling onto it.

_This is going to happen, Starling. You are going to let this happen. Silence the voices, satiate the curiosity. Will you be able to live with yourself in the morning? Go to work for the FBI tomorrow knowing you fucked one of the most wanted men? Yes men…man. A man who has always treated you with respect and his equal._

The bed shifted as Hannibal sat down and opened the top drawer. An odd mix of items: her guns, his harpy, a dildo, a vibrator…he found the box of condoms. Brand new, not opened, ultra-thin for ultimate pleasure, bought in anticipation…how long had it been since his Little Starling had been laid? He took one out of the box and gently tore open the wrapper tossing it into the wastebasket on the other side of the nightstand. He was nice and erect and the condom slid on with little effort. He crawled onto the bed and saw her eyes wide with curiosity, excitement and fear. He held her cheeks and kissed her gently. There was a solution to this, “Get on your hands and knees, Clarice.”

She smiled her mouth open taking in some labored breaths. Something new and different. She obeyed and quickly felt Hannibal’s heat against her own and then burrowing inside of her, his girth stretching her cunt sending chills up and down her body. She moaned loudly. The Good Doctor, all the way in, paused allowing her to adjust to him. He leaned over and kissed her nape before he started pushing in and out against her. 

Clarice closed her eyes and hung her head. She whimpered and panted, a tingle building intensely between her legs. It kept her from thinking, demanding her full attention. Hannibal’s lips ran down her spine, his hands around her waist pushing her faster against his rhythm. She heard his grunts and groans. She’d never felt so full, never someone so deep inside her, never felt such intensity building in her body. “Oh God…Oh God…” she called.

Hannibal watched her back arch and flex, responding to his lips and their coupling. Never had sex felt so good for him, probably because he had never wanted someone so forbidden before. The Doctor removed one of his hands from Clarice’s waist and ran it down under her. Between her wet folds he found her plump clit. He pressed firmly into it with his middle finger and rubbed counter clockwise circles on it. In an instant he felt Clarice’s cunt tighten around him in response.

“Oh my God!” She cried lifting her head. “Don’t stop, don’t stop! Harder, Hannibal, harder!” She pushed back into him. Every nerve in her body was on fire, every muscle tensing up, a beautiful crescendo building. Clarice felt the perspiration sitting on her skin, some of it rolling down her face, she was thankful her hair was up. The Good Doctor was still going strong. _Do I dare look at him?_ She turned her head and her eyes met his maroon ones, sparkling full of life. She smiled large before taking a deep breath and crying, “Oh Hannibal!” 

Her upper body sank to the bed as her orgasm quaked through her body. It started deep between her thighs, her pulsing so strong she pushed The Doctor’s dick out, a gush of fluid coming down onto his hand still on her clit. The pulsing there continued but ran up her spine and down her legs. “Hannibal, Hannibal…” she continued to sigh gasping for air.

The Good Doctor smiled seeing how spent she was, pushed back into her. Hard and fast, he was rigid and engorged and so close to his own release. “My Sweet Starling,” He whispered, barely audible over the sounds of their bodies slamming against each other. He stopped mid-thrust and groaned, coming hard. Panting, his heart rate way above 85, he sat there for a few moments, not wanting to leave her welcoming warmth and wetness. “Oh Clarice…Clarice…” he whispered as he withdrew. 

She let out a loud satisfied sigh, sinking her legs to the bed once he was out. Still on his knees, Hannibal smiled to himself as he looked down at a thoroughly spent Clarice. Her eyes were closed a large grin on her lips, oblivious to him, to her surroundings. He slid to the edge of the bed and carefully removed the condom as to not spill its contents. He tied it off and placed it in the wastebasket before turning off the light, crawling back into the bed and pulling the covers over them as he laid down and took Clarice into his arms.

She turned to face him, still smiling and caressed his cheek, “You’re not a monster…but you’re not a man. Men don’t make love like that.”

He didn’t say a word, just kissed her and held her as tight as he could. She was quickly asleep her body satisfied and her mind silent. The Good Doctor did not sleep right away. He watched Clarice in her peace. As beautiful as she was in the moment, like the silence of the lambs, it would only last so long. As it would for him. 

*******

The alarm was vile and jarring, like the clock striking midnight breaking Cinderella’s spell. Clarice Starling reached over and turned it off. She rolled over, realizing she was naked and she was slightly sore between her thighs yet felt lighter at the same time. _Hannibal!_ She sat up and looked around on the floor, all his clothes were gone. She got out of bed and looked down into the wastebasket, the condom and condom wrapper were still in there. _Risky leaving his fluid here._ She walked into her bathroom. There was an extra towel, still damp, hanging over the shower curtain rod. Her heart sank slightly. _He left without saying goodbye._

Special Agent Clarice Starling got ready for the work day as if last night had not happened. Daily routine must go on. Once finished dressing, she stepped over her clothes from last night to get to her nightstand, her holster and gun always went on last. However, she saw the top drawer was ajar. Clarice yanked it open, there was a note sitting on top of everything in the drawer, the exception his Harpy sitting on the note. She pushed the Harpy aside to pick up the note. It was his handwriting:

_Clarice,_

_Unlike the silence of the lambs, the voice in your mind will constantly have to be negotiated with for it to remain silent. Right now it sounds like me because you still believe you should fear monsters and think me as such. It is quiet this very moment because last night you faced some of your conflicted feelings. And while I must confess, last night was one of the most enjoyable nights of my life, I too have reservations. A different place, a different time. Fate, if you believe in that, can be cruel. Please keep your courtesy by not calling on me. I knew you knew but maybe you will no longer ask what I mean when I say some of our stars are the same._

_Yours,  
H-_

The Agent felt tears in her eyes, a mix of happiness and sadness. She folded up the letter and stuck it in the bottom of her drawer. She smiled as she put on her holster. _One correspondence the FBI will never see._ When Clarice came out into their shared kitchen she was greeted by Ardelia pouring syrup on a stack of pancakes. 

“Look at you, making us breakfast,” Clarice said grabbing a plate out of the cabinet. “Did you use your grandmother’s skillet?”

“What are you talking about?” Ardelia asked sitting the syrup bottle down. “Your mystery man used _my_ grandmother’s skillet to make _us_ pancakes. And this is my second helping. They are good.”

Clarice turned and looked around the kitchen: in the sink was the skillet and other items and on the stove sat a pile of pancakes with a little note beside them in Hannibal’s writing. All it said was "Enjoy ladies."

Clarice smiled wide as she placed a couple of the pancakes on her plate.

“At least he wasn’t a completely rude asshole, he made breakfast before running off and not saying goodbye,” Ardelia continued to eat. “It’s actually kind of a sweet in a way. If I were you I might give him a second chance. These are damn good pancakes.”

Clarice spread some butter on her pancakes. She took a deep breath, “We need different things out of life right now, maybe later on at a better time he and I will find our paths crossing again.”

“Speaking of things, don’t you have that thing with Justice today?” 

“Don’t remind me,” Clarice sighed. “I fucking hate Krendler.”

“Good luck with that, girl,” Ardelia put her dishes in the sink. “I’m heading out. I’ll call and see if you’re free for lunch.” Ardelia disappeared back into her half of the duplex and then out her front door.

Clarice Starling took a bite of the pancakes. _They are good, of course they are he was known for having the most amazing dinner parties. Maybe later on at a better time he and I will find our paths crossing again...our stars still the same._

She was feeling strong today. Maybe she had the strength to stand up to Krendler.

Maybe.


End file.
